Draco Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret
by emmalemon10
Summary: During the Summer Holiday before Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy wants to teach her son how to protect himself before diving head first into the Dark Lord's servitude, by teaching him how to produce a Patronus Charm. oneshot


A.N: I don't know what brought this on...I just felt a little creative

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

"Draco, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. For before you go back to school." Narcissa Malfoy said to her 15 almost 16 year old son. He was standing in his father's private library, looking through various books of the Dark Arts.

"What is it Mother?" Draco asked tiredly, looking up from a particular book. Narcissa grimaced as she saw one of the gruesome illistrations from it.

"With your father in Azkaban, and you are soon becoming a true Death Eater, You need to learn how to perform a Patronus."

"That isn't Dark Magic though Mother." Draco stared at her. Narcissa sighed.

"No. But. It is still a helpful charm to use when fighting those Mudbloods and Blood Traitors," She replied. " Draco, I want to start your training immediately. You must have a Patronus ready by the time the next term begins."

"Mother...School ended last week. I have all summer." Draco thought that by saying this, he'd be off the hook.

"You obviously have no idea how advanced this magic is." Narcissa pursed her lips. "You will very soon recieve your Dark Mark. You will be expected to fight for the Dark Lord and if necessary, die for him." Draco's face skrewed up in a way that could not be described.

Narcissa often thought that he was too young, too inexperianced to devote himself to the Dark Lord. She wanted him to wait until he finished school. But, her husband and her son were most persistant. So, if she was going to watch her only son dive into something that he wasn't ready for she was going to make him ready. His attitude be damned.

"Mother, I don't understand why we have to do this _immediately_" Draco complained. Narcissa stood up angrily.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy, tomorrow morning you will wake up at dawn and you will start your training to performing a Patronus." She used a tone with him that she never quite used before. She usually doted on him more like an over-loving grandmother rather than an equally loving, but stern mother. It was times like these that she regretted it immensely. "Now, Go to bed. You're going to be waking up quite early." She then turned and left the library, leaving a Draco that looked as if he had just been smacked in the face by the little Mudblood again.

The next morning, Narcissa rose from her bed, got dressed and walked into her son's bedroom. She shook him awake. He was less than enthused to be woken up at five in the morning. " Wake up Draco." It took her about ten minutes and some well worded threats to rouse the teenager from his bed. But needless to say, Draco got dressed and was standing in their dining hall, which was magically cleared away of their large dining table, just for the occasion.

"Mother? Wouldn't my learning to produce a patronus alert the ministry and get me expelled. Since I still have the trace and all?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied. "But, your father isn't the only one with connections with the ministry. I've asked the head of the department that is alerted when an underage wizard uses magic outside of school to turn a blind eye when your name comes up."

"Oh."

"Now." Narcissa began by pacing in front of a Draco who looked like he would give anything to not be there at all. "I have aquired a Dementor."

"How in bloody hell did you get one of those!?" Draco asked as the little color he had left his face.

"Do _Not_ speak to me that way Draco." Narcissa said in a murderous tone. Draco flinched. Narcissa did not normally act like this towards him. It was unerving. "And to answer your question, I made a personal request to the Dark Lord. I told him that it would make you more capable serving him in the future." Draco shivered when she spoke of the Dark Lord. Narcissa just ignored it.

"Now. The dementor is in the kitchen. It is under direct orders not to attack. But just to stand there and let you practice."

"I thought dementors didn't listen to anyone's orders." Draco said.

"Not normally. But the Dark Lord has a greater power than anyone the dementors have worked for." Narcissa replied. "Now, I'm going to let the dementor out and show you and example of an patronus charm." Draco nodded mutely and carefully watched his mother walk across the large room to the door that their new house elf, Blinkin would come in to deliver food. Narcissa opened it and Draco immediately felt the room grow intensely cold. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a tall hooded creature glided into the room and stood about ten feet in front of him.

"Now watch carefully Draco." Narcissa said pulling out her wand, as the Dementor turned to her and started gliding towards her. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Out of her wand flew a silvery mist that immediately formed itself into a silver leopard. The great cat pounced on the Dementor and forced it back into the kitchen.

"That's your patronus?" Draco asked his mother, who looked just as shaken as he was.

"Yes." she said as she pointed her wand at the kitchen door and said _"Accio Chocolate." _a heaping dish of chocolate flew out the door and landed in her hand. She summoned a small round table and put it underneath a window and placed the dish upon it. She took a piece of chocolate and handed another to Draco. "Eat this." she told him.

"What's father's patronus?" Draco asked.

"A Gorilla."

"And Aunt Bellatrix's?"

" I believe it's a..." Narcissa had to think back. She hadn't seen Bellatrix use her Patronus in a great while. "a sphinx."

"A sphinx!?"

"Yes." Narcissa said. "She took a trip to Egypt one summer with your Uncle. It was right after they were married. They went to Egypt to do research for the Dark Lord and they met a sphinx. She became so interested in the creature that the next time she used her patronus it had changed from a cougar to a sphinx."

Draco thought about this. His entire family had such powerful creatures as their patronus'. His mother the graceful leapord, his father the mighty Gorilla, and his Aunt the extraordinary sphinx.

He thought it was only natural for him to have an amazing patronus too.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"A serpent." Narcissa said. "Because he is the last living relative of Salazar Slytherin."

" Do you know Potter's?" Draco asked suddenly. Quite amazed that he asked it himself.

"I believe the Dark Lord said it was a stag." Narcissa told him. "We are to look out for it at all times."

"What do you think mine will be?" Narcissa looked at her son.

"I don't know." Narcissa replied. "What do you think it will be."

"Well, I _hope _that it will be a dragon. Since my name means Dragon." Draco said.

"Well, maybe it will be."Narcissa told him. " We'll have to wait and see. Now. Go eat breakfast. We'll begin again later. Then you'll try."

So Draco went and ate. And when he returned, his mother had brought the dementor back out and he yelled the charm. And it was a complete failure. He got a small whisp of silver and that was it. So he tried again. Only to have the same result. And this went on the entire day before Narcissa finally stopped an exhausted Draco.

"Go eat some dinner, and go to bed. We'll try again tomorrow." Narcissa told him as she handed him another piece of chocolate.

For the next month, everyday, it was the same routine. Get up early, fight dementor, eat chocolate, eat breakfast, fight dementor, eat chocolate, fight more, more chocolate, fight, eat dinner, go to bed and start again the next day. Draco started out complaining about how he had to get up early, and fight all day without any time to himself.

But, when he started getting better and producing a patronus, the complaints slowly went away. Little by little, the little whisps formed a shape. Now, it was a week before he would begin school again, and he was certain that he would finally get it to take a full shape.

"Okay Draco. One more time." Narcissa said.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" _Draco shouted. A blast of silver flew out of the tip of his wand, and it charged after the dementor, taking shape into a...

"Draco...why on Earth is your patronus a ferret!?"


End file.
